


Spider and Fly

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, but I have a huge gag fetish. There is no other reason for this.</p><p>Do you think Watson is going to rescue him soon...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider and Fly




End file.
